Not alone
by Kafferi Coff
Summary: Lammy es la perfecta chica ,la cual muchos chicos desean . Pero en una sola tarde , una peli azul ,logra robarse su corazon , sin siquiera enterarse . Lammy obtendra lo que quiere , despues de todo ,ella sabe como hacerlo . Advertencias: Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Lalalalla **

**No pude evitarlo , tanto azucar en mi sangre tiene sus consecuencias owo...**

**Yaoi! Yurii! Heterooo! Furry!(?)**

**Si,si,si, no me convencia mucho mis fics ,iban de una manera lEeeeeeenta...**

**Ok ...mis historia o/3/o ...**

**Tal vez haya lemmon ...tal vez besos...abrazos...CofFriendzoneCof...**

**Ok .-. Eso y nada mas **

**Te veo en el final xcc (tal vez dure tres o dos caps ^_^b)**

**PDs: HTF no me pertenece ,de ser lo contrario , tendria mucho yaoi y apenitas chiquititas ,pequeñas diminutas(?) un poco de Yuri .**

00oo000oo00

**POV Lammy ...**

Pues era un dia tranquilo en un lindooo parque ,el cual habia muchos lugares para jugar deportes o lugares para simplemente escuchar musica o hablar con alguin, y por dios ,ESTABA ABURRIDA! Nadie importante en este raro mundo ,o mas bien yo lo veia asi , no soy egoista ,simplemente es mi forma de ver a la gente , que digamos no soy la tipica enamorada que piensa que todo el mundo es especial , no ,para nada ,era sincera ,pero poco podia demostrar de aquello ,si ,puedo decir con seguridad con soy safable y linda ,pero no queri demostrar mi belleza solo con mi rostro , no me desgustaba que me piropearan , si asi se le puede decir ,me gustaria...

Que solo una vez ...

Alguien supiera como soy ...

Bueno ,como comenze el dia era esplendidamente ...Aburrido! Iba caminando de un lado a otro por el parque , buscando a alguien conocido ,alguien llamo a mi telefono , con toda la esperanza posible atendi ,pero el brillo de mis ojos maquillados ,se fue al instante ...

Era Toothy...

Uno de los chicos que desgraciadamente le di mi celular ,y ahora se volvia una molestia,lo dije ! Lo dije! Que me sigan chicos se vuelve irritante ,no porque sean feos,era porque son aburridos , ni un chiste bueno , ni un acontecimiento gracioso , ningun tema asegurado ,Nada . Tal vez era porque no me juntaba con chicas...desgraciadamente ,era una aisalada del grupo femenino ,una jodida patada en los ovarios , no me aguantan porque dicen que soy puta , no soy puta ,no le ando metiendo los cuernos a nadie ,soy libre de hacer lo que quiera ,conteste...

-Hola ...-

-Hola , Lammy ?-

-Si ,quien es?-

-Soy Giggles,estamos en las canchas de tenis , vienes?-

Creo que ni el brillo de mis ojos parpadeo , intente sonreir forzadamente ,aunque se notara mucho ,no podia estar sola , era mierda ,me dirigi a un paso rapido a las bancas de tenis ,ahi debian estar ,no me queria encontrar con un grupo de negros violadores , asi que corri mas y mas ,lo que pudieron mis piernas ...

Llegue y ...casi nadie ...obvio mis ganas de seguir llendo a ese jodido parque se volvian escasas y pequeñas ,pero divise a Giggles y a Toothy,que bien por mi , aunque no tanto, rumores de que Toothy me queria besar y encima era molesto y algo violento ,algo que de verdad le perjudicaba ,encima de que era feo .

Y bueno a Giggles ...tambien era linda ...pero inbancable ,a ella tambien la aislaban por ser "linda" ,era demasiado molesta , con la voz de pato y con todas las cosas que dice ,era boca-sucia, no habia momento alguno que no puteara ,ademas de que era insegura ,el opuesto de mi , yo si era segura , solo que estaba aislada de grupos ,a eso se debia...

Giggles y Toothy se acecaron a mi, ella con una remera blanca ,con un top debajo ,una camperita gris con bordes anaranjados fluo ,y un short salmon con unas cadenitas de juego ,y Toothy con una remera oscura ,con un paisaje algo raro y unos jeans negros ,parecia depresivo y la otra no sabia convinar bien ,me daban nauseas ambos y nunca me agradaroj ,pero yo si a ellos y necesitaba compañia ,para no quedar sola .

Giggles me abrazo , odio sus abrazos ,demasiados apegados ,de eso se tratan los abrazos ,no?

Y ademas siempre hace esa cosa rara ,de experiencia lesbiana y lo odio ,me puso la lengua en el cuello .

La empuje apenas ,forzando una sonrisa muy dificil de hacer y apenas salude con un hola a Toothy , me daba arcadas verlo ,Giggles me comenzo a hablar de un tema que poco me importaba y apenas contestaba ,lo mejor es que no se daban cuebta ,tan tontos e ingenuos son?

Y despues...te vi ...

Doblaste la esquina ,hablando con una chica en una bicicleta , poco me importa la bici , me hipnotize con solo verte ,hablabas animadamente con ella ,se nota que sos sociable y reistes un poco , una sonrisa verdaderamente hermosa, pasaste cosas feas? Yo lo se , la gente que vivio terribles problemas ,siempre tiene las sonrisas mas sinceas y hermosas ,maravillosas como el dia que lo iba a describir cuando te conoci .

Giggles se dio vuelta al instante ,me sobresalte por la rapido que lo hizo ,pero antes de reaccionar,Giggles y Toothy fueron a buscarte, Giggles corriendo y Toothy en su skateboard , no me permiti quedar sola ,mientras mas corria y me acercaba ,sentia mas nerviosismo , habia perdido ese tipo de sensaciones , un cosquilleo y una sonrisa fluida ,porque?

Aun dada vuelta ,escuchastes los gritos de Giggles ,esta corriendo con demasiada rapidez ,se te sube encima ,quedando arriba ,en caballito ,me dio un susto , parecia que casi te ibas para adelante,pero no se como ,te sostuviste y bajastes a Giggles ,y no te pudistes dar vuelta ,porque Giggles ya te tenia acorralada en sus brazos llenos de pulseras y Toothy tambien te abrazo ,pero no tanto como Giggles , que estuvo asi un largo tiempo ,dandote besos pegajosos por el rostro y cuello ,solo contestabas riendote .

-Basta!Jaja deja de ser tan torta !-

Pero no te solto , comenze a sentirme sola y vacia , porque no me da mas atencion? Para que me llamo ,si ya tenia reemplazo? Te diste vuelta y me observaste a mi ,senti una descarga al cuerpo y creo que hasta me sonroje ,tontos sentimientos y raros que tengo ,me sonreiste de oreja a oreja ,porque sonrei tambien? No pide evitar mirarte de arriba a bajo , casi parecia que no eras de verdad.

El cabello largo y liso ,cayendo a tu espalda ,estando en constante movimiento ,de un lado a otro ,mientras avanzabas hacia mi ,dos mechones de pelo colgaban del cabello recogido , azul marino y celeste desteñido ,pero bonito , una mezcla que ahora creo que es perfecta y bonita ,como lo iba a saber ? El tiempo se me hacia mas lento y despacio , el sol te reflejaba como un angel mas ,tus ojos azules brillosos , no quitaban la vista de los mios ,a pesar de las escasas pestañas ,tus ojos eran grandes y bonitos ,algunas pecas se asomaban por tus mejillas , y una sonrisa blanca , humilde y sincera ,unas botitas de cuero ,con unas flores amarillas de adorno , que te llegaban hasta las pantorrillas , mostrando gran parte de tus delgadas piernas ,un camison ,casi musculosa , algo largo , que te llegaba a un poco mas abajo de la cadera ,con hermosos adornos en el pecho,azul ,con bordes celestes y un short blanco que era tapado mayormente por el camison.

La ropa acentuaba tan bien sus atributos y caderas , me sentia totalmente atraida ,habia persona mas perfecta? Me quede en trance en mi mundo y te acercaste lo suficiente ,para que reaccionara de golpe y me diste un timido beso en la mejilla y me saludaste de forma sonriente ,levantando la mano .

-Hola ,Lammy~!-^_^/

Si esto fuera como en el anime , me habria dado una hemorragia nasal , como es que lo hace tan sencillamente ? Antes de que te conteste ,Giggles viene , mimosa , otra vez y te abraza por atras ,dandote un beso pegajosos en la mejilla , del cual no te haces ni problema ,Giggles se veia demasiado amistosa ,es posible sentir celos?

Caminamos un largo rato por el parque ,el tiempo se me hacia rapido estando con vos y Giggles ,tenia ,desde que vine , las ganas de hablar con vos , pero las oportunidades se me iban porque Giggles interrumpia , debia planear algo y rapido , quiera conocerte mas a fondo y a saber que podriamos haber llegado .Caminamos y caminamos , no te puedo sacar la vista de tu delgado rostro ,y parece que lo notaste ,me miraste por escasos segundos y creo que me sobresalte ,ma habia profundizado mas a tus ojos ,Grandes y brillosos , que al parecer no de un color , sino de distintas tonalidades si te fijas bien ,el aroma fresco del perfume que usaba era tan lindo y dulce ,no podia evitar drogarme con aquel aroma ,me sentia que caeria para atras en cualquier momento , en un colchon blanco ,gigante ,suave y terso y al sentir mi caida ,volaban plumas de gansos ,y rebotaba por unos momentos y quedaba quieta en el lugar ,durmiendo placidamente ,tu mirada ...tu mirada me sacaba suspiros mentales , hacerlos harian que me mires y pienses mal de mi ,lo cual no queria,como es posible que salga tal belleza en la calle? La secuestrarian y la violarian , lo cual no parecia mala idea para no hacerla ...

-Y que me decis de Handy ,eh?-

Tu mirada sonrojada , me hizo ablandarme demasiado ,nos detuvimos y te dirigiste a un arbol y te recargaste sobre el ,tu mirada era tan tierna ,las mejillas rojizas , haciendo acentuar las escasas pecas ,tus ojitos se destacaban mas con aquel sonrojoy mirastes para abajo ,apretando los labios ,y juntando tus manos ,jugando con ellas .

-Ehhh...nada importante,igual ya no me gusta-

No me importa quien sea esa persona ,estas libre? Si! Ahora seria sin desvio alguno ,porque me aseguro de aquello ? Porque soy Lammy ,una chica que consigue lo que quiere ,a pesar de que los medios no sean los mejores ,la tendria comiendo de mi mano ,por unos buenos momentos . Largos.

-Ay!mi amor! Tranquila ,cualquier cosa ,acordate de mi,mi Petu~- TTnTT

Ay! Pero que bronca! Me mordi el labio ,me daban ganas de empujarla y echarla de ahi y Yo ! Poder consolarla ,se notaba que la queria ...mas que quererla ,LE GUSTABA! Si no ,como explico aquel beso en la comisura de los labios? Debia idear algo pronto ...un plan ...en el que ella no intervenga . Ya se.

-Ay! Giggles ,vamos a comprar algo para tomar? Tenemos la cancha de futbol cerca -

Sonrei , la madre de Giggles ,le prohibio por todos los medios , a su retoño,pasar por aquellas canchas . Porque? La violarian ,lo mas seguro . A mi me tienen en total libertad , porque? Porque mis padres no me prestan ni minima atencion ,y eso tiene su parte buena y mala . Poco importa,ahora podria estar con aquella chica ...no recordaba el nombre y tanto que lo dijo Giggles . Bueno , la peli rosa ,simplemento hizo un puchero y nego con la cabeza , apegandose mas a su cuello y casi pegando sus sucios labios contra tu garganta , aquella chica me miro dudosa , si no fuera de que la tenia a dos pies de su rostro , me le hubiera tirado encima y la estrujaria contra mis brazos , irradiaba ternura y la dejaba por todo el aire,no debia salir sola .

-Pero yo no puedo ! Mi vieja me dijo que no podia ! -

Obvio que no le di ni atencion ,ya que estaba observando las facciones sencillas y tiernas que tenia la peli azul ,que al parecer no se daba cuenta aun ,mejor , podia observar bien sus gestos ,su forma de parpadear y tragar saliva ,la forma de como suspiraba y sonreia . Todo perfecto.

-Bueno , me acompañas?-

Agarre la mano izquierda de aquella chica angelical y perfecta de cabellos azules ,le sonrio ,solo para asegurarme de que lo hara ya que la peli rosa molesta no puede ,mejor aun , cuando la puede soltar? Tranquila Giggles te la devolvere ...tal vez mañana ,o...emm Nunca .

Giggles te suela de un puta vez y te jalo para adelante , tomando lugar a mi costado ..

Siento nervios.

**00oo000oo00**

**(^v^ /) review ?**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

~**Fall Lights! ~**

**LE:Hola , otra vez , gracias renax ,tu review de verdad me alento ,gracias por no dejarme ahi...tirada -aura depresiva- suplente!**

**KC:-llega corriendo- Sup! **

**LE:Sigue tu~ ...yo ya estoy depresiva -se va al rincon-**

**KC: WTF?! Si yo ni puta idea de que hablamos ...a ver...-lee el summary-...**

**OH-MY-GLOB! Es yuri ! Por el amor a Batman ,Al fin!**

**Me leen abajo mis criaturitas...**

**Asi es ,MIS criaturitas por ahora -w-**

**00oo000oo00**

**HTF no me pertenece , Coño .l.**

Siento nervios...

...

Y ahora... De que hablo? Oh por dios ,todo el tiempo queriendote llevar hasta la cama y ahora no tengo un tema de conversacion ,Que hago!

-Hmp, como se conocieron tu y Giggles?-

Ehh...me acuerdo? Creo que no , inventa ,cualquier cosa , parece ingenua ...y linda...y bonita...sexy...garchable...partible...y-y/

-Ah! Ehh, en este parque , por amigos ...y al parecer nos llevamos bien ...creo-

No pude evitar reirme , la peli azul tambien lo hizo , mostrando los blanquecinos dientes blancos , hermosos ,deberia preguntar tu nombre ...

-Disculpa que te pregunte, pero ...tu nombre?-

Ngh, tengo calor , de seguro estoy sonrojada y ahora que hago , no puedo verte de frente , caminas rapido ,bueno , tambien te estoy agarrando de la mano ,Que ahora me doy cuenta!

-Petunia, nunca me llames Petu~ odio que me digan asi!-

Ay , me ablande! Hincho las mejillas con aire y estas se hicieron rojizas , un aspecto de verdad adorable , tan infantil y linda , me la comeria a besos ahi mismo ! Me la comeria con crema chantilli y todo! Sera mi debilidad concreta hasta ahora ...te abrazo...y te reistes...ufff! Pense que ...ya sabias mis intesiones , menos mal .

-Tranquila...yo no te dire asi, mi Petu~/Plop!-

Porque me pegaste!? Okey! Te dije Petu , pero no me golpees! No pense que tal caracter tendria una mina tan buena ...ni tampoco esa fuerza ...tal vez de verdad no te gusta que te digan asi ...Okey .

-Ayiiiaaa! Me dolio!-

-Perdon!... No me digas mas asi!-

-Venganza!-

Y lo menos esperado ...ocurrio.

Un manotazo,que dio un fuerte sonido , y de ahi me comenze a reirme y rodar por el piso , jamas pense que seria tan inocente ,ni que se dejaba ...mejor.

Un palmeo fuerte en la nalga izquierda ...te tube que haber dejado roja!

-Q-que haces!?-

-GAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!-

Definitibamente ,esta mina es mas pura que el agua , tal vez por eso me parece tan tierna ,o me oculta algo ...un disfraz? Lo mas posible , en esta decada no existen chicas asi y/

-E-eh...que-que haces?...-

Por dios , mi cara estaba mas roja y caliente ! De seguro se nota demaciado , no es bueno ser palida ! Pero como una pura hace semejante cosa! Bueno , ni que me disguste...todo lo contrario,se sento en mi abdomen , cruzandose de brazos y mirandome con el seño fruncido , porque lo hace? Porque me haria esa pregunta , ni me interesaba contestarla . No me mires tan fijo! Me sonrojo mas !okey...piensa , Ah! Ya se ! De un movimiento raro a otro ,yo soy la que esta arriba , por mas raro que suena , ahora soy yo la que domina ,mas roja que yo estaba , era tan tierna y pesaba una pluma ,no puedo esperar ver como te queda la bikini en verano...no , no voy a aguantar.

-Y ahora quien domina, mi Petu~?-

Me miraste y sonreiste...Wow! Ahora me doy cuenta la cercania que teniamos , porque te ries?.

-Eso sono raro! Ya ni que nos estubieramos revolcando, jijijiji Bue , Ya Sali!-

Okey...me quede estatica . No tubo que hablar de sexo en ese momento ,porque me fijo mas en tus labios ? Agh...esas preguntas siempre te conducen a las equivocaciones ...y a eso aun no quiero llegar , me levanto y te doy la mano y repites lo mismo que yo , es raro ,ese fue un acercamiento extraño para recien conocidas , pero no parece molestarte, mejor.

Es normal que te abraces a mi ? Por supuesto , nadie sospecha , porque no? Ah , si ,Giggles.

Cambiando de tema ,lo que recuerdo es que la anciana el quiosko , nunca nos vende , es una malnacida , encima de que hay pocos clientes ,ella dice que no es para menores , es bebida energetica ,Mujer! Agh, debo pedirle a alguien que lo haga , es obvio que nosotras no nos va a dar .

-Ey! Escuchame, la vieja no nos va a vender nada , necesitamos tus senos , mi culo y la cara de Giggles para que nos venda o podemos pedirle a una de mis amigas ...-

-Eh...la segunda esta bien , yo no quiero quedarme sin busto-

Okey ,eso fue raro , y gracioso , despues de todo no era tan pura , es toda una loquilla .

Y bueno, ...fue una escusa...obvio que esa mujer nunca nos va a vender nada ,es solo un pretexto para que este mas tiempo con mi Petu~ , no me parece mal el sobre nombre , el unico mal serian los golpes de rabia de Petunia .No pienso decir nada mas , con la cercania de ella , estoy bien ,abrazarte y aspirar el aroma a pinos , sentir tu hombro desnudo y la calidez de tus mejillas ,es un rato largo caminando , juntas , obvio y hasta que nos decidimos , compramos una Pepsi ,lo mejor solo una botella y dos pajitas ...es muy divertido el destino.

-Yo...ehh,es raro hacer esto-

-"No entre gente con buenas y malas intenciones " es solo un sorbito y ya-

Ash, hasta que te acercastes , ya estaba bastante extasiada , casi las frentes se tocaban y los cabellos de ambos peinados se acariciaban , es raro , no puedo quitar la vista de tus ojos , miras para un costado , por supuesto , tratando de no verme directo a los ojos , las mejillas se te pusieron rojas hace un momento , pero ahora se ven mas rojas y tiernas ,tan cercana a tu rostro...debia robarte un pico y decir que fue un accidente , pero en cambio , no hize nada , seria demasiado apresurada , Giggles interrumpe.

-Oh Por Dios! Son unas lesbianas!-

-"Si! Te molesta!?" N-no...solo estamos tomando un poco...-

Me sonroje tambien , al borde de que sepan de aquellas sucias intenciones que tenia , pero yo no le veo algo de malo , porque Giggles lo hace tan notable? Es mia y no la pienso compartir.

-Ey! Vamos a la cancha 11...es queee...tengo que buscar a un chico,que se llama...Truffles -

El mejor nombre inventado que pude hacer ! Y se lo creyo ! Viva Yoo! Para hacer cosas mas que obviaa , le agarro la mano a mi peli azul y para hacerlo mejor , las entrelazamos , pareciamos unas enamoradas , bueno eso parecia yo ...

-Truffles! Truffles!-

Si ...llamarlo no ayudara , ni menos me soltare de la mano de mi Petu~ ,como te quedo la jeta Giggles ! Era mejor que verlo desde mi perspectiva , hasta ahora , el santo destinado de verdad me quiere . Todavia me quedan tres horas, que hacemos?.

La cancha extensa de futbol era preciosa desde la tarde ,y era el mejor escenario romantico que pude conseguir,Gratis! Y que mejor que ver el atardecer con tu amor ? Estar en el atardecer con tu amor , besandose apasionadamente y con libertad ...algo que estoy segura que no voy a conseguir.

Acosadores.

Los escasos jugadores de futbol , eran algunos que se subcribieron a mi perfil , habia algunos lindos , pero mi ojiazul es mas sexy que ellos !

Seguimos caminando , como tontas enamoradas hasta mitad de cancha ,donde hay unos asientos bordo , casi rojos , de plastico , ahora todo iba mejorando ,te sentaste en la punta y yo a tu lado, dejandote sin escapatoria para lo que queria hacer ,seria tan facil , tan sensillo , y la recompensa seria sabrosa ,deliciosa , suave y excitante .

Eh? Y Giggles? No esta?! Siii! Bien , mi Petu~ , ahora a comernos la boc/!

-Hola Lammy , sos hermosa -^_^

...

-Me das un beso~?...- -3-

...Mierda.

-Me acabas de joder , que queres?-

Aaaaagh! Me acaba de joder todo , cada paso pensado a la perfeccion , y viene el tonto de Did , porque?! Que queres,pendejoo!?

-Nada, solo un beso-

-Sabes que? No-

Pero es un idiota ,y ahora como sigo con mi apasionado beso con la peli azul !?, Inutil! Saco el celular ,voy a llamar a...Flaky! Si ! Ella lo atonta mas , con tal de que ni me persiva .

No! Agh, el celular roto ,sin poder besar a mi angel azul , y con un idiota que haces chistes feos ,se me acerca, pero ni loca le correspondo, aun si esta en cuero ,con el hermoso torso al aire , mi compañera era un bombom comparado con este .

-Dalee~-

-Anda a cagar!-

-porfaa~-

-Esto se clasifica pedofilia -

Y tu comentario al aire ,era el mas razonable de todos , incluso Did rio ,al parecer lo llaman a Did , Alivio! Oh,no...

Did me agarra el rostro con ambas manos y pega sus labios con los mios ,que carajo!? Y mierda, no tengo la misma fuerza que el ,aun intentando alejarlo ,el sigue apegado a mi , me metio la lengua ! Oh, por dios , Did , Mal parido!

-Hijo...HIJO DE PUTA!-

Si , asi le grite en pleno oido , poco sirvio , saludo a mi angel,"No la toques" ,intenta que lo salude con un beso en la mejilla , peroooo ,ella decide mejor saludar con la mano ,riendo debilmente y te alejas de ahi...

Silencio Incomodo.

Te odio Did.

**00oo000oo00**

**Asdasdasdasadasad- ok no puedo controlarme ...y estoy super aburrida !xcc**

**KC: No tenias que ir al club con esa mina -cara perver-**

**LE: -sonrojada- E-eh...de que hablas ?...**

**KC: Anda~, cuentame como es ...**

**LE: Una pista ...es Lammy!-se raja a la calle-**

**KC: ehh...Dafuq?**

**Lalalalalaal-basado en echos reales-lalalalalaala**

**Byee~**


End file.
